The accessibility of interior compartments, such as a cupboard in a home or a vehicle storage space like an automotive glove box, is a key feature in utility and appeal to a consumer. Opening or closing a storage compartment can be difficult when carrying a load. Also, latches on some containers can be cumbersome. Disabled persons especially may lack the strength and dexterity to interface with some storage containers.